


A Long Way Home

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Made for the Discovered in an LJ-community challenge Discovered in the Fog





	A Long Way Home

The streets were empty when they went home.

"Hurry up, Bodie", Doyle said. "I'm freezing and we have a long way to go."

"I know, Ray. But we have a good bottle of scotch and a warm bed waiting for us. And I promise, I'll warm you up."

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/410440/410440_original.png)


End file.
